one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Kohaku vs Kirito
Hibiki Kohaku vs Kirito is a One Minute Melee created by UltimateDespairDaniel. It features Hibiki Kohaku from Blazblue and Kirito from Sword Art Online Hibiki Kohaku vs Kirito .jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Description Blazblue vs Sword Art Online! It's a case of mistaken identity as the right hand man of the Black Knight faces off against the Black Swordsmen. Which one of these dual wielding swordsman will survive? '' Interlude '''TWO FIGHTERS!' NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Battle Peeking his head out of nowhere, the silent assassin jumped down onto the the quiet forest and begin to examine the area. Seeing nothing in sights, the person sighed deeply. "Reports had shown that sights of a Black Swordsman was spotted around this area. It seems the reports were wrong...Lord Kagura had been missing for quite sometime now. Probably went out with another women....I'll be sure to give him a...'talk' once I find him." "Excuse me?" Turning around with his guard up and his weapon ready to be drawn he came across a kid wearing nothing but black. Not being seen as a threat, he moved his hand away from his weapon as the boy continue to talk. "Are you looking for something or rather someone?" "Indeed. I am Hibiki Kohaku, captain of Novus Orbis Librarium. I'm currently searching for the Black Swordsman who I believe is Kagura Mutsuki, leader of the Imperial Guards." "Black Swordsman? I hate to break it to you but I think they're talking about me." "....Pardon me?" Hibiki asked with slight disbelief. "I think it's best if I introduce myself, I'm Kirito but people tend to call me the Black Swordsman. If you want I can he-" Before Kirito could finish, Hibiki jumped back throwing a few blades at him. Kirito quickly took out his blade and knock all of them away. Hibiki then took out both of his blades, while fixing his collar. Another Dual Wielder? How is that possible?" Kirito thought. "The Black Swordsman...." Hibiki said scrapping both of his blades together. "A truly honorable name but all I see is a child. Just the near thought of you having a similar name to Lord Kagura is shameful. Show me your skill, prove to me that you truly earn it." Seeing that there is no other option, Kirito entered a stance with his sword as both of them charged at each other. '''Nobody Blink! ' '''Engage! {MIND=0 OST - First Strike} 1:00 Hibiki suddenly vanished and kick Kirito from behind as he was sent flying back but caught himself. Charging right back at Hibiki both of them clashed swords and try to overpowered each other. Taking a step forward Hibiki manage to push him back as he twirl both of his blades then wave them at Kirito, resulting in him getting sent flying into the air. Disappearing, Hibiki appeared on top of Kirito and went down with his blade but Kirito quickly block the strike and slash Hibiki but turn out to be a clone as the real Hibiki appeared behind him and kick him to the ground. 0:50 Landing on his feet, Hibiki removed the blades from his swords and threw them at Kirito but he jumped to the side. Hibiki then vanished and appeared behind Kirito but before he could strike, he quickly turn around and slash Hibiki which caught him off guard. "Not this time!" Kirito yelled as he begin to rapidly slash him with his sword. Doing one last slash with all his might, he sent Hibiki flying deeper into the forest as Kirito ran after him. While running through the woods, a blade nearly hit where he was. Stopping, he begin to look around but couldn't find a trace of the assassin. 0:40 Bushes started to rustle behind him as he turn to look but Hibiki suddenly struck when he turn his back before jumping and vanishing. Moving back with his guard up, Kirito waited for him to strike again. In response, another pair of blades were thrown at him which he quickly knock away. Hibiki then jumped into the air and threw down some blades on top of him which he sidestepped away from. Hibiki then pointed his blade down and dive straight at him where they cross blades yet again. 0:30 Kirito however got the upper hand and manage to win the clash, leaving Hibiki open for an attack but before Kirito could take advantage, Hibiki vanished as a flock of crows appeared and flew on top of him before Hibiki reappeared and slam dive with his swords on Kirito. Getting back up, Kirito barely manage to defend himself as Hibiki rushed right at him, putting his sword up he awaited for Hibiki to strike but Hibiki went behind him and strike yet again. Struggling to get back up, Hibiki charged at him but time slowed down for Kirito as a menu popped up in front of him. Pressing a few buttons another sword appeared in his hand. Resuming, Kirito quickly blocked the strike with his now dual swords as both of them stepped back. 0:20 They charged at each other, clashing while going back and forth until Kirito manage to strike one of Hibiki weapon out of his hand. Left wide open, Kirito begin to charge his swords before attacking with a barrage of strikes, not giving him a chance or opening. Charging both of his swords, he ran pass him slashing him as Hibiki fell to his knees. "Not bad however...." Getting up, he quickly grab his other sword and turn to face Kirito, putting his collar up. "You still have lots to learn." Hibiki then burst with energy as he activated his Overdrive Schwarz Lace. 0:10 Hibiki put his arms up as his clone quickly appeared faster then before and struck Kirito pushing him back as Hibiki summon another clone at him, slashing him again. Getting back up as Hibiki charged at him, both of them slash at each other as neither of them moved. Suddenly Kirito was impaled by one of Hibiki swords as the one he slashed disappeared. Taking it out Hibiki threw his blades at him which hit him as he starts to strike him with slashes, going back and forth. Taking a step back, he put away his blades as all the slashes hit Kirito at once while he screamed in pain. K.O! Hibiki watched Kirito fell to the ground, shattering into crystals before scattering into the wind. "Now onto finding Lord Kagura..." Hibiki said before disappearing, continuing his search. Results {Blazblue CentralFiction OST - In the Shadows} This Melee Winner is.... Hibiki Kohaku! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Male-only battles Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:One Minute Melees with Music